


蝙蝠侠仍未知道那天的ASMR是怎么一回事

by NaturalStupidity



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalStupidity/pseuds/NaturalStupidity
Summary: 蝙蝠侠没有中魔法，可是超人对他说的话、做的事都会产生与ASMR等同的结果。





	蝙蝠侠仍未知道那天的ASMR是怎么一回事

Bruce也忘了是从什么时候开始出现这种情况的了。  
一开始的感觉很微弱，就像是一只小而不易察觉的蚂蚁，蛰伏在衣服与皮肤的微小缝隙之间，偶尔听到了什么声响，就开始爬动起来，从耳朵开始，蔓延到全身。但是这比痒又多了一些什么。或者说比起痒，更像一些什么。  
这种感觉慢慢变得强烈起来。  
先是在他们做爱的时候。  
当Clark的粗粝的手掌抚上他腰间的肌肉时，像是有什么用力地揉捏着他腰上柔软的地方，Bruce一下子浑身没有了力气，本来紧紧绞着Clark的后穴放松下来，让Clark一不小心捅到了他体内的最深处，两个浑圆硬质的睾丸陷入到了他臀部的肉中。  
Clark也没有料到会发生这样的事；他本没想，呃，他当然想过，但不是现在。他俯身，凑到Bruce耳旁，轻声喊着他的名字：“Bruce.Bruce？”  
酥麻感遍布全身，Bruce口中漏出了两声甜腻的喘息。虽然他随即就咬紧了下唇、闭上了嘴巴，但是Clark靠得太近，就算没有超级听力他也可以听得清清楚楚。  
Clark抱着Bruce低声笑了起来，低沉的笑声惹来身下人的一阵阵颤抖。  
而Bruce第一次异常清晰地感觉到这种痒而麻的感觉时，他正在和超人在瞭望塔上讨论相关事宜；周围没有其他人，就是他们两个。他和超人在观念上再次起了冲突，对方和他自己的声音越来越大，那种瘙痒感也不知不觉地渐渐强烈起来。就在那一刻，那个强度突破了阈值，所有的话语都卡在了蝙蝠侠张开的口中；然后他就在超人困惑并震惊的注视下，腿一软，坐到了地上。  
“B……？”超人惊得脾气都没有了，“你怎么了？你还好吗？是刚刚战斗的时候受伤了吗？”  
蝙蝠侠张着嘴，话说不出来，不稳定的气流倒是从口中喘出。他清楚地感觉到了，像是一个人贴着他的耳朵、对他轻轻耳语；这个声音不仅仅满足于此，它还伸出了湿黏的舌头，舔舐着他的鼓膜。气声和水声在其中交叠，抱着他的耳朵，在其中缠绵抵息。  
而且，只有超人开口说的时候。  
“蝙蝠侠，你怎么不说话？”超人蹲下来，抓住他的手。一阵细碎轻柔的抚摸感顺着他的手臂爬遍了他的全身。他该庆幸面罩里含铅，不然超人就该看到他微红的脸色了。  
蝙蝠侠猛地甩开了他的手。  
“你真的没事吗，B？你心跳好快。”  
蝙蝠侠踉踉跄跄地站了起来，勉强忍下了浑身乱窜的微妙快感。  
“我没事。只是你，”他说，指着超人，“行动的时候要先想，再动手。不要以为自己一身超能力就可以无所畏惧。警惕，谨慎！到底要说多少遍你才记得住？”  
超人上前一步，一把抓住了蝙蝠侠的手腕。蝙蝠侠浑身抖了一下。  
“那你得先记住，不要再把你自己放在最后考虑的地方。”超人更进一步，另一只手揽住了他的腰，将蝙蝠侠拉到了怀里，“如果我失去了你，我不知道我会做出什么。Bruce，我是认真的。”  
蝙蝠侠现在也是认真地想要用氪石把超人的头给打爆。  
“别碰我！”  
超人双手把蝙蝠侠抱紧，鼻尖埋在脖子与肩膀之间；他深吸了一口气，鼻间是Bruce的男士香水的香气、战斗中沾上的烟尘、以及微咸的汗水味。他的Bruce的味道。鲜活的，富有生命力的。  
“下次再想这么干，我一定把你操到怀孕。”  
超人贴着蝙蝠侠的耳朵，低哑着嗓子道。  
一阵电流从头顶一路向尾骨游走。蝙蝠侠的指尖颤抖着，下意识抓紧了超人的手臂。超人偏头看向他，蝙蝠侠完全不知道自己发生了什么，但他知道超人再这么近距离地跟他说话下去，他很快就站不住了。为了尽快结束这段对话，蝙蝠侠只好低着头，应了一声。  
“嗯。”  
超人咧嘴笑了，在蝙蝠侠脸上亲了一下。  
然后他就被蝙蝠侠操着氪石胖揍了一顿。

经过Bruce的观察，他发现只有当超人说话、触碰他的时候他才会有这种类似于有人在耳边呢喃、或者有谁的手在他身上抚摸的感觉。他怀疑这是魔法，曾经试过去找Zatanna，在对方看似专业实则八卦的表情下描述了一下具体症状。Zatanna给他检查了一下，意外地发现居然和魔法没有任何关系；至少她没能在Bruce的身上检测到任何魔法残留的迹象。  
“这怎么可能？”Bruce皱眉。  
“这也挺好的。”Zatanna往椅子上一坐，双手放在扶手上，道，“以后你们一吵架，让超人在你耳边吹口气，你们就……不吵了。”  
Zatanna本来想说你们就可以在床上解决这个问题了，但还是碍于蝙蝠侠的眼刀，把话咽了回去。  
“这不好。这让我……没办法在讨论工作的时候专心。”  
Zatanna偏了偏头，道：“你听过ASMR吗？”  
Bruce看了她一眼。  
“既然你不知道，你可以去Google一下。或许你会有不错的收获。”  
Bruce还想继续问下去，但是却被Zatanna以“我还要研究一些很厉害的魔法”为由赶走了。

蝙蝠侠真的去Google了。

Bruce找了一些ASMR的视频。在感觉上的确是非常的相似，他没想到Zatanna在非魔法的方面还可以给到如此贴切的建议。他找了大量的ASMR视频播放，试图通过反复刺激让自己的耳朵达到麻木的状态。如果这不是魔法，他一时也找不到解决方案，那么只要他适应了就好了。  
就这么过去了几天。  
好消息是，他彻底适应了ASMR。  
坏消息是，他完全没适应超人。

对超人来说，还有一个更坏的消息。  
在完全不知道发生了什么的情况下，Bruce不让他上他的床。更坏的是，甚至不给碰他。

这对蝙蝠侠来说也不是一件很让人开心的事情。他现在无论以何种方式听到超人的声音都会腿根发软，甚至超人走路时不小心撞到他一下他都会觉得腰间发麻。蝙蝠侠觉得自己或许应该对自己没有看到超人就浑身颤抖感到欣慰。  
蝙蝠侠被这件事情弄得很烦躁，不让超人碰是为了不再发生一屁股坐在地上的丑态，不让超人上他的床是因为他不确定自己这种情况到底会不会被操到失禁。然而这么一直下去也不是办法，尤其是超人已经发现了一些端倪了。超人也不是傻，他总会发现些什么的。蝙蝠侠也必须找到一个解决方案。  
“ASMR到底是什么东西？”  
一次晚餐中，Bruce吃到一半，放下刀叉，问了这个问题。  
“呃，”Clark愣了一下，也放下了刀叉，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，“你最近睡不好吗？我记得这个是促进睡眠用的？”  
“不是。我只是……”Bruce顿了顿，撑着头看着Clark，“Zatanna提到过这个，我就去了解了一下。觉得很有意思，就来问你了。”  
Clark看着Bruce嘴角浅浅的笑，还有在颇为昏暗的环境里、蓝色的眸中映着的灯光，心跳咚咚咚地加速了起来。  
“我、我只知道可以是通过声音触发一些身体上的刺激感？但具体是什么我也不太了解。怎么了吗？”  
“我想知道怎么可以消除刺激感。”  
“我也不知道……只能多听了吧？”  
“要是没有用呢？”  
“那——”Clark转了转眼睛，“只能用更强烈的刺激感掩盖了吧？”  
Bruce下意识地觉得这个是馊主意，仔细想想居然还有几分道理。  
“Clar……”  
联盟的紧急通讯器传出了警报。Bruce和Clark几乎是同一时刻拿起了通讯器。  
“怎么了?”  
“发生了什么？”  
“Luthor去劫狱了！他带了小丑出来！”Hal在通讯器的那头吼道。  
“还有啊，Luthor带了氪石！好多好多氪石！超人你小心一点！你们快来呀，我已经到了可是我一个人不可能同时拦下他们两个啊！”Barry抱着通讯器机关枪一样吐出一大堆单词，“还有沼泽怪！毒藤女！小丑女！！我的天，你们快点啊！”  
听完Hal的话Bruce和Clark就已经在换衣服了。从韦恩庄园到蝙蝠洞很近，但还是有段距离。至于超人，他一扒衣服就搞定了，当然要比蝙蝠侠快得多。超人冲Bruce打了招呼。  
“我先去了。”  
一声音爆。  
Bruce头也不回地跑向了蝙蝠洞。

Luthor手上有氪石，自然交给蝙蝠侠解决。超人带着其他人去把那些还未跑出太远距离的精神病人们抓回了阿卡姆；除了小丑以外，其他人都很好逮，他们很快就把这些人交给了阿卡姆驻扎的士兵们。  
蝙蝠侠找到Luthor之后，他敏锐地察觉到了异样。  
Luthor在等他。  
Luthor手上也的确有氪石。蝙蝠侠从废墟中走出，看向静静坐在石块上的Luthor；后者对他的到来一点也不意外，他抬起头，看向蝙蝠侠，交拢的手掌中泛着绿色荧光。Luthor冲蝙蝠侠笑了一下。  
“恭喜你，蝙蝠侠。”  
为我们争取到了时间。  
蝙蝠侠在脑中自动补完了后半句话。他啧了一身，毫不迟疑地甩袍转身飞奔而去。  
他应该知道的！他们的目的是超人！这一切都太过于合理，以至于他忘了对方也知道这样的安排才是合乎他们的预料的。他怎么可以就这么大意地松懈了！  
当蝙蝠侠最后一刻赶到时，其他人已经被支开了远处，小丑已经举着氪石，另一手拿着爆破用的炸药。对于平时的超人这自然无足轻重，但对于虚弱躺倒在地上的超人来说，就不是如此了。  
他冲上去抱着那个炸药，滚到了较远处，从阿卡姆的破砖之中一跃而下。  
“蝙蝠侠！”  
轰隆。  
蝙蝠侠被近距离爆炸的冲击波震得脑子发麻，一转头撞到了奇硬无比的不知道什么上，晕了过去。

“B……？”  
呼唤声从远处传来，身上熟悉的摩挲感让他不舒服地翻了个身。不用看他都知道是谁在叫他。  
“Bruce！”  
像是有人毫无预兆地对着他的耳朵猛吹了一口气，蝙蝠侠立刻睁开了眼睛，发现自己已经是Bruce Wayne了。  
他在他的房间里。  
隔壁坐着Clark。  
“Bruce，”Clark显然是想关心一下他的现状，但很快他就想起来现在自己应该生气。他皱着眉，用属于超人的凌厉目光盯着他，“你会死。为什么还要这么做？”  
Bruce已经对这种争吵感到厌烦了。某种程度上来讲，这就是超级英雄的日常，和普通人的柴米油盐一样让人烦躁，却又不得不处理。  
“我已经不想讨论这个问题了。”  
Bruce撑着自己，坐了起来。能感觉到他身上的伤并不是太重，很有可能只是因为爆炸和转头就撞上了某个钢铁之躯导致了轻微的脑震荡。超人帮他挡去了大部分的冲击波。  
“我们必须讨论这个问题。”Clark抓着Bruce的肩膀，在Bruce一阵条件反射的轻微颤抖中感到困惑，“你会死，但是我绝大部分时候是杀不死的。就算我死了，也有很多办法可以复活我；其实你让我照照太……”  
“因为可以复活，所以你就让我一次次看着你在我面前死去吗？真是够厉害的，英雄。”Bruce实在是忍无可忍，冷笑道，“你自己数，如果不是因为我，你死了多少次了？你自己的缺点你知道的一清二楚，每次行动的是时候却都还是以为你的弱点不是全地球人都知道的事情一般想都不想就冲了出去。”但这次是我没有考虑到，我很抱歉。“请你珍惜一下自己，你的能力是我们每个人都需要的，你的存在便是这个世界上所有身处危险的人的希望。只要你活着，人们就还敢去面对危险、面对罪犯。只要你活着，听明白了吗？”  
说实话，Bruce都知道接下来Clark会用什么样的话来回复他。诸如“难道你对这个世界不重要吗”“我们正义联盟的所有人都离不开你”“我也离不开你”之类的废话。他们两个都知道这些；他们既知道自己对这个世界有多重要，也知道自己对对方有多重要。然而有些事情，还是得有人去做，不得不去做的；这是个永恒的问题。  
但至少，在这个无解之问里，他们可以在地狱边缘将彼此拯救。  
他拍开了Clark的手，道：“出去吧。我要休息了。”  
Clark的手在空中怔停了一会儿。他低着头，Bruce看不清他的表情。Clark抓着Bruce的睡袍，剥下了一部分，低头去咬他肩膀上的肌肉。  
“痛！”Bruce咬牙，抬脚就要踹他，“松口！”  
Clark一把抓住了Bruce的脚踝。Bruce全身抖了一下。  
“我很早就发现了，”Clark的手沿着脚踝摸上了Bruce的脚掌，指腹揉搓着脚心，随后移到了脚趾上，感受着Bruce控制不住的浑身颤抖，“不知道从什么时候开始，我说话的时候你会躲着我、会想方设法提早结束对话，哪怕问题还没有结局；也不知道从什么时候开始，我每次触碰你的时候，你就会浑身发抖。”  
Clark脱光了Bruce身上的所有衣服，另一手按住对方挣扎的双手，唇间在对方的鼻息里流连。  
“我或许早该知道你并不是真的喜欢我。这是不是也是你一直在和我争吵的原因？你听不进去我的话，就是因为你根本就不在意。但不管你在不在意，我还是会兑现我之前说过的那句话的。”Clark低头，咬上了对方的下嘴唇，“我会把你操到怀孕的。”  
“该死的，Clark！”  
Bruce剩下的话被堵在了口中。  
Clark的舌头强硬地往口腔深处探去，与其说是引导、不如说是控制着Bruce，让他根本无力反抗，只能忍受着来自对方的蛮不讲理的索取与掠夺。  
Clark的手顺着Bruce的胸口、腰线，一直到大腿。上面的皮肤并不光滑，永远无法消褪的疤痕里刻着蝙蝠侠一次又一次不计后果的企图。他们认识之前，这些疤痕就已经存在；他们认识之后，疤痕增加的速率并不降低。  
Bruce能感到Clark的指间在颤抖；他在用近乎虔诚的心情抚摸过那些伤疤。在Clark给予他的深刻而又如同暴风雨般的情潮外，于气流般在全身蜻蜓点水地试探的快感中，Bruce知道Clark的心情是懊恼和愤怒，而这些情绪都针对他自己。  
现在他要把这些情绪发泄在他身上。  
Clark一口咬住了Bruce的乳尖，疼得Bruce浑身哆嗦了一下。原本揉捏着Bruce的脚心的手已经沾上润滑液在他体内开拓了。Bruce的后穴早已适应了情爱，Clark并不需要费太大力气。再加上Bruce今天的反应格外强烈，一切都比往常更加顺利。  
他的腿被强硬地分开，对方的手指也没有征求他的同意就塞进了干涩的甬道。Bruce疼得狠狠绞紧了Clark的手指，试图将它推出去。Clark却借着吸力慢慢地向里探索，抽插了两下才一点一点涂上润滑液。  
Clark不想给Bruce适应的时间。他抽出了手指，连带出黏腻的液体。他双手撑在Bruce身旁；身下的人已经全身红透，因为体内突然的空虚正偏过头、带着一点些微的茫然看着他。  
那个争强好胜、神秘莫测的蝙蝠侠，那个风流成性、混乱愚昧的哥谭少爷，这些都是别人给他打下的标签，这些亦真亦假，只有Clark知道是一派胡言。也只有Clark能看到Bruce不设防备，全身心地交给他的一面。  
Clark鼻子一酸，Bruce便眼睁睁地看着他的眼泪落入眼角。  
“Bruce……”这个人这么红着眼跟他说道，“你到底发生了什么？你就这么地……”Clark一手抓上Bruce的肩膀，不出意料地换来了一阵战栗，“不喜欢我的触碰吗？”  
Clark眼眶红红的，眼睛里的情绪复杂地翻滚着。Bruce不知道这个人又在脑子里过了什么狗血言情剧，但是回头一想，自己已经好几天没和Clark上过床，甚至也不怎么允许Clark的触碰、也怎么和Clark说话，也难怪他会多想。  
Bruce叹了口气。他本想自己解决这个问题。  
然而Clark的那玩意儿硬挺地插在他体内一动不动，阴茎上血管似乎正压着他的前列腺，随着博动，快感像微风中的湖面、一层一层地漫开。Clark的触碰、话语，全都变成了逗猫草，在他全身上下的敏感点瘙痒着。他要是就这么射出来了，这绝对可以成为最丢脸的一次性爱。  
“还记得、我之前跟你提的、ASMR吗？”Bruce一边喘着气，一边道。他开始怀疑Clark是不是故意等到进来了以后才开始说这种屁话。  
“记得。”  
Clark点了点头，连带着下面也动了动。Bruce脸上一下子就红透了。  
“每次你碰我、或者说话，我都会产生……唔……类似听ASMR的感觉。只是、要、嗯、强烈得多。妈的你能不能不要动来动去！”  
Clark一怔，停下了一边听一边思考一边无意识地抚摸着Bruce的大腿的动作。  
“所以你为什么不跟我说话？”  
Bruce都要怀疑这个氪星人是不是傻的，话都说到这份上了他还不明白。偏偏Clark却睁大了眼睛，一副虚心求教的模样，让Bruce不得不把到了嘴边的脏话给咽回去。  
“就是、就是，”Bruce的眼神开始四处乱飘，“全身会产生那种让你不舒服的……快感。”  
Clark脸上突然绽放了灿烂的笑容，眼中璀璨的蓝色闪闪发光。  
“所以你是因为快感太强烈了所以才不愿意跟我说话？”  
……好像没有问题又好像哪里有问题。  
Clark看Bruce不说话，嘴角不着痕迹地勾了一下。  
“不逗你了。”Clark低下头，在Bruce的耳朵上咬了一下，轻轻地呼出了一口气，“Bruce.”  
Bruce还没来得及弄明白Clark话语中隐含的意味，Clark就大开大合地抽动了起来。Clark一下下用力地顶在Bruce的前列腺上，口中的气息与灵活的舌头在他可以触碰到的所有地方游走。Bruce身上完美的肌肉因Clark的动作而绷紧，然后又无力地放松下来。Bruce柔软湿热的内壁紧紧地裹缠着Clark的硬物，舔吮、咬吸。  
两种不同的快感同时在他全身上下游窜。Bruce的意识渐渐走向模糊。  
Clark甜腻的亲吻和胯下粗鲁的操干截然不同。亲吻落在他的面上、肩上、舌尖，同时似乎还有另外一个人用着手指在吻落下的皮肤上抚摸、揉捏。Bruce开始感到了凌乱，Clark的触摸带来的附加影响开始强烈得跟Clark的手掌带来的一样。他都不知道Clark到底长没长四只手。  
全部抽出，再重重地没入。  
龟头擦过柔嫩的肠壁，并不在意第二天那里会不会肿起来。阴茎一遍遍亲吻过柔软黏糊的甬道，Bruce只觉得Clark正同时用舌头在里面舔吮。他的腿抖的根本夹不住Clark的腰，但对方很体贴地将他的双腿轻轻捞起，在膝内敏感的皮肤舔咬。  
Bruce早已经哭得一塌糊涂。他已经什么都想不了，只想快点结束这场甜蜜的折磨。他的双手紧紧地抠着Clark手臂的肌肉，但很快手指也使不上劲了。他甚至没有力气和意识去控制自己的声带，只能在一阵一阵高声的叫喊呻吟中艰难抽泣。  
Clark感受着手掌下的身躯不止的颤抖，有些担心他会脱力。Bruce泛着泪光的眼睛还算清醒，但Clark知道他的脑中除了他、现在什么也没有了。  
他用力进到了Bruce体内的最深处，将所有的精液都灌了进去。  
Clark习惯性地伏在Bruce耳边喘息，这次Bruce却一把把他推离开去。Clark笑着再想靠上去的时候，成功被Bruce“你再靠近我就把你踹下去”的眼刀吓退。  
“你还不拔出来？”  
Bruce的气息终于平稳之后，他这么说道。  
“不。”  
Clark就着在Bruce体内的姿势，将Bruce翻了个身。  
他凑上去，咬住了Bruce的耳朵。  
“我说了，我会操到你怀孕的。”

Zatanna赶走Bruce之后，拿起通讯器，联系了超人。  
“Zatanna？有什么事吗？”  
Zatanna舔了舔唇，眼中带上了不怀好意的微笑。  
“听过ASMR吗？”


End file.
